ComicCon
by TheMrsPadackles
Summary: Mais uma Comic-Con. PADACKLES


**Comic-Con**

Flashes e gritaria.

"Senhor Ackles. Senhor Ackles. Aqui, olhe pra cá." Sorrisos.

Outros Flashes.

"Senhor Padalecki! Sorria!"

Sorrisos e flashes.

"Os dois juntos."

Toques e flashes.

Gritos e flashes, mais uma comic con. San Diego parecia parar a nossa volta, e em um momento realmente pensei q o mundo havia parado, mas era só mais uma ilusão. O olhar dele não se fixou por muito tempo e perdemos o contato visual. Eu fui para um lado e ela para o outro.

Eu deveria me acostumar com a distância, deveria saber que ela faria parte do meu cotidiano. Jared parecia ter entendido bem. As coisas não estavam boas, e isso só era de interesse meu e de Jared. Somos profissionais e sabemos fazer nosso trabalho. Podemos atuar na vida real também.

"Oi."

"Oi." Fim de papo.

Outrora, 'oi' era só o começo de horas de conversa fiada, mas não agora. E isso que me corroía.

Jared sorriu de lado, não o sorriso de covinhas, um sorriso xoxo que mal poderia ser chamado de sorriso. Não sei se eu retribuo, minhas pernas me lavaram para o mais longe que eu poderia ir. Mas era de total inutilidade já meu assento era ao lado do dele, e minha bile se afundava em meu âmago.

Mudado, eu não me sentia eu mesmo a tanto tempo. Como poderia? Eu mudei depois de tudo, tive que mudar. Não poderia mais, não dava e eu não suportava vê-lo feliz daquele jeito e saber que eu não era o motivo. Totalmente egoísta e possessivo.

Eu confesso.

Mas eu tinha que ser. Ele era tudo o que eu realmente precisava e mais. Me fez apaixonar, me fez me entregar e dei com burros n'água.

Nunca pensei que eu sentiria falta do tempo em que éramos somente amigos, em que eu me escondia atrás da máscara de melhor amigo. Pelo menos por la eu não precisava fingir não me importar. Afinal melhores amigos se amam, não era preciso esconder o amor em nossa relação. Mas eu precisava de mais, ser seu melhor amigo não estava funcionando mais para mim.

Amargo engano.

O que não eu daria para apenas te olhar e ver o quão feliz Jared estava, cem por cento feliz, sem sombra nenhum do sabor amargo da mentira. Agora, toda vez que sorri, a sombra negra do passado enevoava seus olhos e isso me matava por dentro, destruindo, ruindo tudo o que eu construí com amor e carinho para você, Jared.

Você não tem culpa, claro que não. O único culpado sou eu, eu que sou egoísta. Não você. Ah Jared. Como você poderia ser o culpado? Como alguém tão aberto as pessoas poderia ser o culpado por essa bagunça?

A meses que eu tento encontrar um ponto de equilíbrio, a meses que eu venho tentando não me culpar, e a meses eu venho fracassando debilmente. Não quero me regenerar, preciso sentir pelo menos um pouco disso para saber que a felicidade estrondosa que me foi dada era verdadeira.

"Estas alegrias violentas têm fins violentos falecendo no triunfo, como fogo e pólvora que num beijo se consomem." (Romeu e Julieta)

Céus, como estavam certos.

Te olhar falar de seu filho e ver que ainda existia esperança, que você ainda podia sorrir com suas covinhas e o brilho de seus olhos serem naturais e não por causa de lágrimas. Ainda existe uma cura para você, Jared. Mergulhe de cabeça e seja feliz.

Talvez eu posso sentir o que você sente, ou tentar chegar o mais próximo possível, mas para mim é diferente. Alguma coisa aqui dentro, dentro do meu peito, ainda me prende naquele esperança tola de que algum dia poderíamos voltar a se o que éramos.

Infelizmente a mentira chegou longe demais, e o fim do tão doce 'nós' veio ao fim antes de realmente começar.

Flashes e fãs. Câmeras e gritos. Sorrisos falsos e seus olhos já não me dizem nada.

... J2...

Gritos. Histeria.

O sorriso pregado em meu rosto parecia não enganar muita gente.

Sento em meu lugar e logo depois, Jared senta-se ao meu lado. O suspiro foi inevitável e então algo acontece. A mão de Jared, por debaixo da mesa, dá um leve apertão em meu joelho. Um afago sutil e reconfortante.

Olho Jared de relance e lá estava, meu antigo Jared. O _meu _Jared.

E aprecia que era a primeira convenção de novo, meu nervosismo e timidez se esvaindo quando Jared afagava minha perna, dizendo silenciosamente que ele estava ali.

Minha mão foi automaticamente para onde a de Jared estava repousado e sinto nossos dedos se entrelaçando. Um aperto firme diz que ele sente minha falta, e o meu sorriso responde que eu também sentia.

A multidão a nossa frente e minha felicidade ao meu lado. Eu sabia que um fim tinha chegado, mas talvez não fosse tão definitivo.


End file.
